mallard_mediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Guy's Adventure
Lego Guy's Adventure was the 2nd plush series on the LegoGuyMan channel. As the title suggests, it followed Lego Guy on an adventure. A total of 4 episodes were released, with many more in development. The plot followed Littely getting captured and Lego Guy accidently getting involved with the villainous Kitty, and her plans to steal uranium and use it to destroy Lego Guy and his friends, though because of it's slow building, little of the main plot was explored. Episodes The Beginning Lego Guy arrives at his hotel. He drinks a lot of beer at the bar, and when it is time for him to pay, he has no money. The staff throw him outside. While he's outside he encounters Bowser, and makes him angry so Bowser vows to capture Littley. Johnson and Irish McIrishman encounter Lego Guy and accidently drop him the sewer that is headed to Kitty Island. When Lego Guy washes up at Kitty Island, he is thrown into a prison with Patrick. Patrick tells him that he must escape because Kitty's minion will kill him. The Escape Lego Guy hides in a washing machine. Kitty's minion goes into Lego Guy's cell to shoot him, but is confused when only Patrick is there. Suddenly, Random Dude appears outside the cell and kills Kitty's Minion. Lego Guy gets out of the washing machine and wanders around Kitty's building, when suddenly he finds Spiffy tied up, Spiffy tells him that it was Kitty who put him there. Random dude then appears with a gun, but Lego Guy chains him up and knocks him to the ground. When they return back to Lego Guy's car, they see a note that says "You'll never find Littely! I captured him! Love- *smudged out*" Lego Guy and Spiffy realize the urgency of the situation and leave the vacation area to go find littley. The Court Episode Lego Guy takes Kitty to court because of her assaulting and imprisoning Spiffy. However the case is overseen by the crazy Judge Hudson. He declares Kitty innocent of all charges related to Spiffy. Lego Guy then presents the note left by whoever captured Littely, and Judge Hudson brings suspects and interrogates them. When Judge Hudson questions Koopa Kenny, it appears that he is going to say that Bowser kidnapped Littely, but Judge Hudson becomes annoyed with his voice and imprisons him for 4 months so he'll go away. Monkey Man The episode opens in a strange, dark place with a gang of monkeys with some weapons and various devices. There is also a prison, and you can hear Littely crying for help. They start talking about how they will have to leave soon. Later outside the courthouse from episode 3, Lego Guy and Spiffy learn from Kitty that Littely is at Bowser's base, but some others tell them that Littely is in fact at Donkey Kong's base. Back in the strange location with the monkeys, they all decide to go to bed, and make gaurd dog watch over them. In the dead of night, one of the monkeys thinks there is someone in the building, but the boss makes him shut up. In the morning, Lego Guy and Spiffy decide to assemble a crew and go to Bowser's base, then D.K.'s if Littely isn't there. Trivia * There was an episode 5 that was filmed, but never released for unknown reasons, clips from this episode can be seen in this trailer here. The episode followed Lego Guy and friends heading towards Bowser's base and setting up a small camp. * One of Blockmblock21 and LegoGuyMan's friends nick-named "Coffee" appeared in episode 3 and 4 but moved away slightly after. These mark his only appearances in a Mallard Media video. * The first two episodes were filmed on a vacation with LegoGuyMan's and BlockmBlock21's family in August 2011 with the other two being filmed in one night in early 2012. Category:Shows Category:LegoGuyMan